


Is this love?

by MelindaQMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Melinda May, Betrayal, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gyms, My First Fanfic, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Not What It Looks Like, Party, Teacher Phil Coulson, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but also not a bad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaQMay/pseuds/MelindaQMay
Summary: Phil had never been a party guy. He didn't like to have so many drunken people around him. Plus he had just started to teach at local high school so he also had enough of teenagers. But he had to come to this specific party because Melinda May was there





	1. Haloween party, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I am sorry for my English, it's not my first language. Plus its my first fanfiction. Despite all that, I really hope you will enjoy it :)

Phil had never been a party guy. He had just started to teach history at local high school this September so he also had enough of teenagers but he just had to come to this one. Because Melinda was there and he finally wanted to ask her out. 

He had known her from the university. He was a class higher than she was. From time to time they went together to the school cafeteria and help each other with assignments and other school stuff. But other than that, they didn't talk much. He wanted to make a move so many times but he just didn't have the courage. Melinda was way out of his league. She was beautiful, smart and kind. She may seem like cold-hearted to other people but he knew she wasn't like that. Yes, she was quiet but that doesn't mean she was mean. For him she was perfect. He knew it the very first time he saw her. And tonight was the day he had to let her know. 

"Come on Phil! You have been staring at her since you got here"  
"What?! No. I just hadn't seen her since I left school and she...changed a lot" Phil knew his lie wasn't believable but it didn't matter anyway. Daisy knew he liked Melinda and he was really glad she didn't tell her. Not yet at least. His little sister Daisy and Melinda were friends. Okay, little sister was an overstatement. She was only 2 years younger than him. She knew Melinda from self-defense classes. Melinda was an instructor for beginners there. Another awesome thing about her. He saw a lot of guys get intimidated by this but he finds it quite charming. "Dude you should start to lie better than that if you want anybody to believe you." Lincoln said. Lincoln was Daisy's boyfriend and Phil's good friend. Lincoln walked right to Daisy and softly kissed her on lips. "Alright big brother. Lincoln and I are gonna grab something to eat and you should go and talk to her before you drink too many shots." Daisy was right and Phil knew it. He was just about to talk to her when she picked up her phone and went to a quiet corner to make a phone call. Fortunately, he was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Hey, Trip. How are you?.... I am fine, thanks. Are you still at work? ....I am at that party I told you about and maybe you could pick me up and drop me home on your way huh?" Phil knew she was talking with her brother. He didn't know Trip personally but Melinda used to talk about him a lot. " Ok, thank you so much. I owe you a beer. Bye" Melinda put her phone back to her pocket. Then it happened. She finally noticed him and started walking to him. God, he was nervous as hell. His heart started to beat faster as she was closer to him. "Come on. Get it together man. She is your friend and you can do this" Phil told to himself and smiled at her.

"Hey, Phil. How are you?  
"Hey, Melinda. I am great, thanks. What about you?" ........


	2. Haloween, part 2

They talked about her school and his work. Phil told her about some of his favorite students and she told him about her self-defense classes. Every now and then when Phil said something funny she laughed but there was something more. It happened only three times but still. Three times their eyes met and there was this awkward tension between them. The last time this happened he looked at her lips and was about to kiss her but then somebody shouted behind them and the whole moment was ruined. They moved together to a reserved corner near the door so they could see Trip when he arrives. She told him her brother should pick up her any minute so he wanted to wait with her. 

He was just telling her a funny story that happened yesterday in class when somebody bumped into Melinda and she leaned against him and once again their eyes met. His heart stopped and then it happened. He kissed her. He could almost hear the fireworks behind him when their lips locked together. But then he realized she wasn't kissing him back. He pulled back and didn't know what to say " I am so sorry Melinda.....I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable and...." he wanted to say more but he couldn't. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her hands around his neck. Phil couldn't be happier. He gently put his hands on her hips and started to kiss her back. Neither of them wanted to stop. When they eventually pulled apart she looked into his eyes and said " I thought that would shut you up." with a grin on her face. They were only inches apart and so focused on each other that neither of them heard the door open. "Hey, Mel. I can stop later if you are busy." It was Trip. His arms were crossed but he had a big smile on his face. "Oh my God Trip! You can't scare me like that. " Melinda took a step back from Phil and also crossed her arms. "Okay, sorry sis. I am just gonna wait in the car. No rush" Trip said the last sentence already halfway through the door.

"I am sorry about him Phil." Melinda said, once again stepping little closer to him. "It's alright. I just hope I don't have to sleep with one eye open from now on. " Phil said in teasing tone. He couldn't believe he was actually flirting with the Melinda May. After all, he wasn't even able to speak with her like a normal human being about a half an hour ago. " Don't worry about him. He is just gonna tease me about it on my way home." she said while slowly walking to the door. He walked her to the car. When she opened the door and was about to get in Phil gently grabbed her hand. She turned around and waited for him to speak.

"I..I...can I call you later?" Phil stuttered. He wanted to internally slap himself for it but she just smiled and grabbed a pen from a dashboard. She took his hand and wrote her number on his hand. " Good night Phil." she said so softly that it almost sounded like whispering and quickly kissed him on his cheek. "Good night Melinda" Phil said with a big dorky grin on his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop smiling for at least a week.


	3. Is this how love feels like?

As soon as Melinda got in the car Trip looked at her with a raised eyebrow" So you and Phil are like a thing know?".  
"I don't know yet. Could you just drive please?" Melinda said quietly while looking from the car's window and watching Phil going back to the house. The car started to move so Melinda wanted to take one last look at Phil in the side mirrors. But what she saw made her smile like never before. Phil was almost at the doorstep but obviously, he couldn't help himself so he gave a little jump as she fist pumped the air. She still couldn't believe they kissed. Not that she didn't want to kiss him but she was very surprised by the way it happened. She thought about it many times when they were sitting in the school cafeteria and he made her laugh. But she was too afraid to make the first move because he wasn't like the other guys she knew.

All her ex-boyfriends were good looking but she never exactly bonded with any of them. But Phil was different. He was kind, smart and a little bit a dork. But the thing she appreciated the most when she met him was that he didn't try to hit on her. Yeah sure, now and then he complimented her on her look but that was all. In that time she was just glad to have a friend like him. But as time went by she started to think about him as more than a friend and she even thought he felt the same way about her but he never asked her out. And she really didn't want to lose only (boy)friend she had in a long time. 

They arrived at her place around two o'clock in the morning. She took a quick shower and went straight to bed. She lied on her back and just stared at the ceiling. She felt butterflies in her stomach and fell asleep with one thought in her mind. "Is this how love feels like?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Phil returned back to the party unable to fight big smile on his face. "Well, that went better than I expected. You are welcome brother." Phil looked at Daisy more confused than usual.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well....who do you think bumped into you? I just couldn't stand how you two starred at each other and never did a thing about it." Daisy answered, apparently pleased with her master plan. She and Lincoln dropped off Phil at his apartment on their way home. He moved to his new apartment only 6 months ago but it looked like he was living here for years. A lot of photos, some of Captain America's collectibles and a lot of dusty history books. He entered the apartment and immediately wrote down Melina's number on a piece of paper. He took a quick shower still thinking about everything that happened at the party. Then he drained himself with a blue towel with Captain America's shield on it and lied on the bed only in boxers. He fell asleep with one thought in his mind " Is this how love feels like?"


	4. The Movie

Melinda usually wakes up early and does Tai chi but Sundays are her days off. She woke up with sunshine on her face. Sun was brightly shining through bedrooms curtains and she stretched her hands. She got up and started to look from the window when her phone rang. Melinda checked her phone and immediately started to smile.  
"Hi Melinda, it's Phil. I am just checking if you didn't give me a fake number."  
"Good morning to you too. Why would I give wrong number?"  
"I don't know. But I am glad you didn't. Listen, you left your jacket at that party so I thought..... you maybe want it back?"

He clearly was nervous but Melinda thought it was cute. Despite that, she was gonna make it too easy for him. She was nervous as well but they both needed to be able to speak to each other without stuttering. Plus he needed to gain some confidence around her.

"I would like to. It's my favorite."  
" What about a movie on Wednesday?"  
"Sounds good. Looking forward to it."  
"Me too. I will choose some movie and text you the time, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye"  
"Bye"  
She put her phone on the kitchen counter, made herself a green tea and started to work on her school assignments. At least she had something to look forward to. The movie.

Phil texted her on Monday afternoon. He chose some cheese comedy but Melinda was cool with it. Of course, he asked if she wanted to see something different but honestly, she didn't care what they were about to see. The important thing was that they are gonna go together. The cinema was within 10-minute walk so he should be at her apartment around 7 p.m. 

Daisy often visited Phil in his apartment. Sometimes they watched movies, played a video game or went to a restaurant together. Today was different.  
"Okay. Which shirt? The black one or the blue one?" Phil said more desperately than intended.  
"The black one if you want to look like Christian Grey."  
"Alright. The blue one it is."

Daisy and Lincoln were gonna watch movie in his apartment so they were already lying on the couch. Phil liked Lincoln. Maybe not at first. After all, the girl he was dating was his little sister. But Lincoln turned out to be better than Phil expected. Phil quickly put on the shirt and jacket and was about to leave when Daisy yelled at him sarcastically.

"If you want to give her back that leather jacket maybe you should take it with you. Just saying."  
"Jeez! I almost forgot. Thanks. You are the best." Phil grabbed the jacket and left.  
"I know big brother" Daisy answered but Phil was already gone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Phil arrived at Melinda's apartment with 3 minutes to spare. He was glad he took a deep breath before he knocked because what he took his breath away. She wore tight jeans, dark blouse and coat. But she looked stunning.  
"Wow. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself."

Phil returned her the jacket and together they walked to the cinema. On their way, they talked about movies.  
After the movie, they were walking back to her apartment when the rain started. That wasn't anything unusual, especially in autumn but this wasn't as much rain as it was water wall. And neither of them had an umbrella. They ran together and hid under some random platform.

"Well. That was fun" Phil said breathlessly.  
"Yeah. But what are we gonna do?" Melinda said with a big smile on her face.  
"We could wait here until the rain stops."  
"Or maybe we could run to my apartment. It's like a minute away."  
"Lead the way" Phil meant it literally because it was raining so heavily he almost couldn't see.

They ran fast but they both looked like they jumped to pool. Melinda was about to open buildings door when she turned around, facing him. She simply said "I have always wanted to try this" then she grabbed his hand and led him back to the rain. And kissed him. Their lips locked together, his arms moved to her hips and pulled Melinda closer to himself. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned when she felt his tongue tracing her lower lip.  
Neither of them wanted to stop but when their kiss eventually broke, the rain stopped. Their eyes met and without another word, they went to her apartment.  
" Thank you for the amazing date. "  
" It was amazing. I haven't had such a good time in ages." Phil said, still maintaining eye contact.  
"You want some tea or anything? I am not sure but maybe I have wine."  
"No thanks. I am good. I should probably get going. I have an early class tomorrow."  
"Okay then. Have a good night Phil" Melinda said with little disappointment and softly kissed him on lips. Then she smiled at him for the last time and closed her door. Phil stood in the hallway for another minute and still couldn't believe how happy he was at this very moment.  
„Good night Melinda“


	5. Being sick is not that bad

Melinda hasn't heard from Phil until Friday afternoon. Well, to be fair, she called him. 

"Hey, Phil. How are you?"  
"Not well actually. What about you?"  
"I am fine. What's going on with you?"  
"I have fever since Thursday. I am sorry I didn't call you. I was just exhausted and...." But then Melinda interrupted him.  
"Phil its okay. You don't have to apologize for being sick. It's probably from the rain so its kind of my fault. How about this, I am gonna come by and maybe we can watch a movie?" "That would be great." 

About 30 minutes later Melinda was knocking on his door with chicken noodle soup which she bought on her way. Phil didn't open her so she tried to open the door by herself. It was unlocked. When she stepped inside his apartment she saw the reason why he didn't open her earlier. He was peacefully sleeping on the couch. He was covered in a blue fluffy blanket from toes to shoulders. He looked like a cute puppy. She softly smiled at him and took the soup to the kitchen and poured it into a bowl. When she returned to the living room he was awake.   
"Hey there." He said in a sleepy tone.  
"Hey. You don't look so bad."   
"What are you talking about? My hair is a mess."  
Melinda laughed out loud. It seemed like his sense of humor was still healthy. "Alright, Sleeping Beauty. It time to eat the soup."  
"Your wish is my command" Phil answered teasingly.  
He ate the soup and Melinda choose the movie. They both cuddled under the blanket. Melinda felt asleep almost instantly in an embrace of Phil's strong arms.

He woke up first or at least he thought he did. He wasn't completely sure because Melinda had her back turned to him. His hand lied on her shoulder and their fingers were intertwined together. As much as he was enjoying this he needed to move at least a few inches from her. It was a morning after all and she was there with him but the very last thing he needed was a boner. He really didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he moved a little. It seemed like he didn't wake her up so now he just needed to wait. He was repeating all kind of history dates, thinking about all the books he ever read and even tried practicing his Spanish. He was just about to order Paella and cafe con leche when she turned around to him.

"Good morning" she said and put her hand on his forehead to measure the fever.  
They talked a little but then she had to get up because she had to go to the gym for her self-defense classes. She took a quick shower before she left. Phil was really fighting the urge to peak to the bathroom but he was a gentleman. They weren't there yet and he sure as hell didn't want to screw this up. When she left he started to correct some test but in a corner of his mind he was still thinking about her.


	6. The gym incident

Weeks went by and things between Phil and Melinda were great. They kept hanging out in his apartment often and often. One afternoon, she even took him to the gym and tried to teach him some basics grips and grips. He enjoyed it except one thing. Unfortunately, he had the pleasure of meeting Grand Ward. Ward was there sparring with somebody, minding his own business until him and Melinda ended their session. Phil went to changing room but Melinda stayed so she could exercise some more. When Phil returned Melinda was punching the bag and Ward was standing right next to her. He listened to their conversation as he was coming closer. 

"Come on. What about a drink?"  
"Thanks but no." Melinda said calmly and started to punch the punching bag again.  
"Let's try that again, shall we? A drink?"   
"And again no." She turned to him and crossed her arms. Obviously annoyed. Finally, Phil was close enough to talk to them without yelling across the gym.  
"What is going on here?" Phil said, pretending he didn't know. Ward looked on Phil and chuckled.  
"Really? You prefer him over this?" Ward asked while pointing at his abs.  
"I hate to break it to you buddy but I am her boyfriend. And this is the part where you leave." Phil stepped between Melinda and Ward. Ward was taller and more muscular than Phil but he had to step up for Melinda. He knew she could take care of herself but nobody is going to treat Melinda like that. Not on his watch.  
"You shouldn't have said that" Ward said with a smirk on his face. Phil didn't see that punch coming. He felt drops of blood running from his nose. He punched Ward in return and they started to fight. They both fall down on the floor but Ward had the advantage because he had a brown belt in judo. Fortunately for Phil, some guys at the gym separated them but Phil still ended up with bruises on his face and busted lip.

Melinda drove Phil to the hospital and he had to get a few stitches. But otherwise, he was fine. It was sweet how much Melinda worried about him. They went to his apartment and she brought him some frozen vegetable for his bruises.   
"You know you didn't have to do this, you know? I can take care of myself. " Melinda said with worries in her eyes.   
"Yeah, I know. My point is that you don't have to anymore" Melinda softly smiled at him and went to take a quick shower. Phil fell asleep on the bad but he woke up just minutes later when Melinda returned from the bathroom. Phil pretended to be asleep. She had a big white towel wrapped around her body. He could see her hair was dry, unlike her legs. Drops of water were slowly moving from her thigh down to her calf. She dropped the towel on the floor and put on her underwear and bra. God, she was gorgeous. Then Phil got the best idea in his life. She was just picking which t-shirt to wear when she heard a groan. She turned around and went to Phil. Melinda sat down next to him to check on his stitches but Phil had something else in mind. 

"Does it hurt?"   
"Not at all. Not when you are close." Phil whispered as he was sitting up so he could face her.  
Melinda leaned to him and softly kissed him. She didn't know how it happened but suddenly Phil was lying on his back and she was on top of him. They were kissing passionately. Their lips locked together, every kiss a little deeper than the previous one. Phil's fingers unhooked her bra and their kiss broke. Their eyes met, they both knew what this meant. They wanted this.

Phil was an amazing lover. She thought he would be shy or nervous but she was horribly wrong. In bed, he was confident but not rude, passionate but not too wild, gentle but not scared. Usually, she liked to be on top because she felt in control but with him, she didn't need to be. With him, she felt safe. Afterward, they fell apart, both panting. She was used to guys leaving and sleeping alone but Phil was different. She fell asleep in the embrace of Phil's strong arms. She never thought she could be this happy in her whole life. He was her soulmate.


	7. Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. The night was dark and snow was slowly falling from the clouds above them. Phil and Melinda decided to not to trade gifts. They went together for a walk and on their way stopped for some mulled wine. They were just crossing the main square when Phil saw ice ring. When Melinda noticed it too, she grabbed his hand and almost run towards it. 

"No no no no, Mel. This is not a good idea. I can't even skate!" Phil tried to resist.  
"Come on Phil! It will be fun."She was glowing with happiness and he couldn't say no to her right?   
Ten minutes later, Phil stepped on the ice for the first time and instantly fell on it. Melinda helped him get up and tried to teach him but he was hopeless. He fell so many time he couldn't even count it. But he had never seen her so happy. He knew she used to do figure skating when she was little but she was so good at it. Almost as no time had passed. About 30 minutes later he decided he had enough.  
" Okay. I have had enough for today. I am sore in places I never thought it was possible to be" Phil said already leaving the ice and taking off skates. She stayed a little longer pirouettes. She looked so happy and light. Just perfect. In that moment something broke in Phil and he knew. This woman was his soulmate.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
He drove Melinda to her apartment and before she left he kissed her for goodbye. She and Trip were gonna go to their parent's house together. Then he drove to her mother's house. It was a small house with garden just outside the city. It looked exactly the same when he and Daisy were growing up.   
"Hey, mom. Hey Daisy"   
"Finally. You are here. I almost thought that you are gonna spend the whole night with your new girlfriend." Julia hugged him and took the bag of grocery which Phil was holding.  
"Wait. How do you know about Melinda?"   
"I didn't. I just guessed because you weren't around much lately. So....when am I going to meet her?"  
"I don't know yet. Can we talk about this later? I am really tired." Phil tried to change the subject.  
He changed his clothes and sat on the couch right next to Daisy and they talked. She didn't have any plan for New years eve either. They were watching Christmas Carol when Julia returned from the kitchen.

"So I have been thinking and I have a deal for you. If you invite her for lunch on New Year's Eve you can throw a party here. I will be at Penelope's anyway."

"Mom it doesn't work like that because it's not my decision. But I can text her and ask her if she even wants to come. Okay?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later they were all having lunch in the dining room. He, his mother, Melinda, Daisy, and Lincoln. Daisy insisted on inviting him too so it wouldn't be so awkward. Julia liked Melinda and it seemed Melinda liked Julia. When they were done eating Melinda and Daisy cleaned the dishes while Phil and Lincoln went to the store to buy drinks and food. On their way, they also dropped Julia off to her friend's house. The girls talked about their boys and Daisy even told her some of Phil's embarrassing stories.

It was only 9 p.m. but there was already too many people. To Phil's surprise, he knew only half of them. He was looking for Melinda for 10 minutes before he finally found her. She was in a group with Daisy and some of her friends. She was apparently having a good time.  
"You can't ask her that." Daisy almost yelled with a disgusted face.  
" And why not? I know he is your brother Daisy but you can't blame me for being curious. " Daisy's friend, Elena answered her with a grin on her face.  
"So have you two ....you know?" Elena asked and turned to Melinda.  
"You know I can't answer that. Daisy would probably faint if I told you what is Phil capable of in bed" Melinda answered teasingly.   
"I so didn't need to hear that. You will have to excuse me now. I have to drink some alcohol and hope I won't remember it in the morning."

*an hour later*  
"3...2....1... Happy New Year!!!!" Melinda wanted to should with other but Phil shut her up with a wild kiss. They were standing outside, fireworks above their heads. They missed most of it. When they eventually broke the kiss, Phil hugged her from behind and they both watch what was left of it. 

* 2 hours later*  
"Good night Daisy. We will try not to wake you up but if we do here are some headphones." Phil said while handing her over the headphones.  
"Eww, guys. Just ewww.." Daisy when upstairs to her room with Lincoln but Melinda and he had to sleep on the couch because there was somebody else in his old room.   
"We should probably stop with this. She will be traumatized forever" Melinda was already lying on the couch, covered in a blanket.   
"I don't think she will remember it. She basically murdered that bottle of vodka all by herself."  
"Yeah, you are probably right" Phil lied next to her for three seconds before they started to kiss. He was on top of her wildly kissing her lips and neck. Her legs were spread and he was between them. She could feel his erection through his boxer.  
" Phil stop. We can't do this here. Anyone can wake up" Melinda resisted despite that neck kisses were her weakness and he knew it. But she was right. Well, he could at least make her a hickey.   
"What's gotten into you tonight?" Melinda giggled.  
"Besides some vodka and beer? Nothing. I just heard you and others talking about me so I want to live up to my name." Phil answered between kisses. When he was finally satisfied with his work, he lied next to Melinda and put her arms around her. They stayed quiet for a minute, enjoying the feeling.. But then Phil broke the silence.   
"I know I am not supposed to do important decisions while I am drunk but I need you to know. I love you Melinda May "   
"I love you too Phil Coulson" she whispered in response and kissed him softly on the lips. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chinese lessons and broken heart

Melinda woke up first because she heard something in the kitchen. Phil was hugging her from behind and they both were cover under the blanket.  
"Rise and shine morning birds" Julia marched from the kitchen holding tray with breakfast. She put it on the table and returned to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Phil" Melinda whispered and expected answer. But Phil only growled in response.  
It was a slow morning. Daisy didn't come downstairs until lunch because she had a terrible hangover. Melinda helped with cleaning up and Phil was forced outside to move away from the snow. Later that afternoon they returned to his apartment. They spent the rest of the day cuddled together in front of the tv.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Phil usually didn't keep his New Year's resolution but he needed to keep this one. He promised himself that he would to the gym more often. Not just because of him but also because of Melinda. He wanted to look good for her. Phil was just about to end and go shower when he glimpsed a familiar face. Peggy was his high school friend but he hadn't heard from her for since high school  
"Hey, Peggy."  
"O my god Phil! Is that you? You look good. What are you doing here" she said excitedly  
"Well, I was just about to ask you the same"  
As it turned out Peggy was there waiting for her boyfriend, actually now fiance. She met Steve in Peking, where she lived for 4 years. They were just visiting her parents and planning the wedding., which will be in may. She also told him that they are planning to move to China after the wedding so they both had a lot thing to take care of. He told her about his work but most of the time he was talking about Melinda. But Phil got an excellent idea. 

"......That's amazing. Listen, I know you have a lot of things to take care for but can I ask you for a favor?" Phil asked uncertainly  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Sooner or later I will have to meet Melinda's parents and I could really use some Chinese lesson because I want to impress them. Maybe... Could you teach me something?"  
"I don't know if I can but I will try. I have some time on Friday ."  
" Great. Thank you so much"  
Phil left the gym thinking about how Melinda will react when she founds out he learned a little bit of Chinese.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was Friday evening and Melinda was waiting for Phil at his apartment while studying. He told her that he was going to the gym but she knew he lied. She knew the owner personally and the gym was closed because the water pipes were burst. She didn't tell him she knew. Sure, she was suspicious but if she trusted somebody, it was Phil. Maybe he just wanted some time for himself and didn't want her to feel bad. Maybe he went to a different gym. Maybe he had some other reason.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Weeks went by and Valentine's day was coming closer and closer. It was the beginning of February and Phil kept meeting Peggy and study Chinese. He was good but he wanted to be better for Melinda. They kept meeting in cafeterias but today they went to a Chinese restaurant so he could practice speaking. He was getting better with every lesson plus he studied at home every time he had a chance. The only thing that was still bothering him was that he had to lie to Melinda. He told her he was going to the gym or that he was going out with friends from work. Other than that he was completely happy. Melinda told him about her parents, her childhood and almost everything. The only thing she didn't tell him about was that she knew he was lying to her. Melinda was worried sick about him and about what he was doing but she didn't have the courage to tell him. Until today. He was always so sweet and happy and dorky that everything seemed normal. But she couldn't take it anymore. 

Phil arrived around 10 p.m.  
"Hey, sweetheart" called as he entered the apartment. He entered.  
"Hey" she replied softly from the living room.  
" I am gonna take a quick shower and then I can help you with it." He said happily, quickly kissed her and went to the bathroom. Melinda was thinking about not telling him that she knows. Again. But then it happened. His phone buzzed. She couldn't and read the message. When she was done her eyes filled with tears. She took her bag and started to pack her things when Phil returned.

"Melinda what are you doing?!" He asked extremely confused with what was happening  
"I am leaving. I can't take this. I thought you were different but you are just like every other guy." she cried out, trying to fight her tears." I knew you were lying for a long time but I hoped it was nothing. But I guess I was wrong. Now get of my way" She pushed him aside and was heading to the door.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Mel. Please just tell me." He was hopeless. He felt his hearth shaking with fear.  
"Check your texts" she almost whispered and slammed the door. Phil couldn't move for a while. His love left and he didn't know what he did. His hearth broke to million pieces and his hands started to shake. When he finally unfroze he almost ran to his phone and checked the text.  
xxx  
Text: Hey Phil. I just wanted to thank you for the dinner. I had a great time. I just hope we won't have to meet in secret for long. You really should tell her, it's not fair to her. By the way, good job today. Peggy  
xxx  
It took him a few seconds before he realized how this must have looked. Plus if Melinda knew he was lying she must have thought about this that way. God, he was screwed. He has to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her how it really was. That he was learning Chinese so he could impress her parents because he wants to marry her someday and because he loves Melinda May more than life itself. But first, he has to find her.....


	9. Apologise

Phil ran out of the building completely breathless. His heart was pumping, his eyes wide open with fear. He was usually a calm guy but the thought that Melinda was out there angry at him made him crazy. He tried to call her dozen of times but still no answer. He eventually returned to the apartment, still trying to call her. It took him solid 10 minutes before he realized where she must have gone. He remembered that Trip was out of town this week. He put on a jacket and went to Trip's place. It was 10-minute walk so Phil had enough time to think through what he wanted to say.

"Melinda open the door please, I know you are there."

He was right, she was there. In fact, she was right behind the door. Her back leaning against the door, her face in her palms.

"I swear I can explain but I would prefer not to shout it through the door" He waited. But she didn't open.

"I was lying to you, I admit that but I was doing it for you. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted it to be a surprise. My friend from high school, Peggy, was giving me lessons in Chinese. I wanted to impress your parents when I finally get a chance to meet them. " As soon as he ended the last sentence the door opened. She was there standing with her arms crossed waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to impress them because I know how much you care about their opinion, especially your mother's. Plus I wanted them to like me because I love you and because someday..." he stopped for a second and looked into her eyes " because someday I want to marry you. You mean everything to me Melinda and I would do anything to make you hap.." He didn't finish. He couldn't. She threw herself at him, kissing wildly his lips. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

When their kiss broke, he cupped her face with his hands. Their hearts were racing in the same rhythm.

" I love you too Phil. " She said and restored the kiss. He slowly started to back her up to the apartment. They shut the door and he immediately pinned her against it. She was melting in his arms and moaning. He moved from her lips to the neck. He didn't want to because she was an amazing kisser but he knew she loved it. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed his neck in return. He walked to the bedroom with her and threw her on the bed. He didn't know when she managed to unzip his pant or when did he get hard but he didn't care. He only cared about her. She sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with him. They were kissing passionately and quickly losing clothes. When they were both naked Phil moved from her neck to her breasts. He was massaging them and kissing until Melinda rudely interrupted him.

" I can't take this anymore Phil. I need you inside me now."

He smiled at her. Melinda May, the girl he had a crush on for so long and was way out of his league, was horny for him.

"Stop smiling and fuck me" She chuckled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were lying next to each other completely out of breath.

"You know we should do this more often" Melinda looked at him with a confused expression.

" I really like this angry-but-horny-sex kind of thing."

"Oh shut up Phil. Or I am gonna be angry with you again." she laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Does that mean more sex for me?" He whispered quietly leaning over her. They cuddled in silence for a while just enjoying each other.

"You know, I meant everything I said earlier."

"I hope so because I would be really disappointed if you said all that just to get to get to my pants." He chuckled in response.

"I am serious Mel. I would very like to marry you someday and I need to know that you feel the same way because I am nervous just from talking to you."

" No, you are not. If it was true you wouldn't do all those things to me about 10 minutes ago. And I do feel the same, Phil."

"Melinda May Coulson. It has a nice ring to it." He whispered and kissed her head for a good night. She fell asleep with those word on her lips. Melinda May Coulson….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda woke up first. She got up quietly so she wouldn't wake up Phil and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, she wrapped a big towel around herself and went to check on Phil. She was about to enter the bedroom when she heard rattling from behind the door.

"Damn it! Why is it stuck again?"

SHe opened the door. It was Trip.

"Hey"

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He was clearly surprised by her presence.

"You wanted me to water your plants remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean what are you doing here now? It's 7 a.m."

"It's a long story" Trip entered and dropped his bag on the floor. She went to the kitchen and to make him coffee and a tea for herself when she realized that she didn't tell Trip that Phil was in the bedroom.

"Oh my God, I so didn't need to see that. Why would you do this to me?" Trip was yelling as he covered his eyes and quickly left the bedroom.

"You are lucky that I am moving from here in three days!! Otherwise, I would have to burn the bed."

Phil was still sleeping, one leg sticking out of the cover. Half of his ass was out too.

"Well, I told you it's a long story" Melinda chuckled. She didn't tell him what happened mostly because she couldn't wait to mock about her night with Phil.

"Can I use the kitchen counter?"Trip asked sarcastically."Or did you have sex here too?"

"Trip, Trip, Trip....you shouldn't ask questions you don't want answers to"

Trip almost choked on his coffee.


	10. Valentine's day

Melinda woke up, excited, which didn't happen often. Finally, this day came. Phil probably planned something romantic and cheesy and she would be over the moon. She was really looking forward to Valentine's day for a long time but of course, it wouldn't be life if something didn't go wrong.

Melinda returned from school around 5 p.m. This day was rough. She dropped her tea because some jerk bumped into her and didn't even bother to apologize, her classes were super boring plus she had terrible cramps. Of course, it was that time of the month. Her stomach normally didn't hurt but today it did. When she got home, she didn't want to do anything besides hot shower and taking a nap. But she couldn't. Phil had a plan. He reserved a table at the best restaurant in the town, not easy by the way. She considered telling him she was feeling good but he was just so excited and cute.

She put on her dress and was about to start with her makeup when she noticed Phil. He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark trousers. Damn, he looked good, Melinda thought. Normally, she would throw him on the bed and made him lose that shirt but not today. She was feeling like crap. Her stomach was killing her and headache wasn't better either.

"Well, how do I look? " He asked, clearly pleased with himself.

"Wow, this really looks good. I told you should wear more black." She answered but didn't know what to say so she looked back into the mirror. Phil noticed something wasn't right. He came closer.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I?" She tried to convince him everything was alright but he saw right through her.

"I don't know but you look pale. " he said softly and but hand on her forehead. "And I think you have a fever. Listen, you don't have to push yourself. I can call and cancel our reservation."

"No, I am okay." she whispered

"Wow, even you didn't believe it." he smiled a little but in a sympathetic way. " I have a new plan. You are gonna get changed and I am gonna order us a pizza. We can watch something or you know, just cuddle. I just want you to be happy and there is no way you would enjoy the food if you are ill. "

"That would be great." she smiled at him " You are right. I have been feeling sick all day. I had a really terrible day and I have a headache plus my stomach hurts like crazy."

"Just go get changed. But I guess I shouldn't order pizza if your stomach hurts." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Oh no, you can order it. I would kill for pizza or chocolate right now. It's not from food it's..." she didn't finish that sentence because she was uncomfortable talking about this. It took Phil a few moments to realize what did she mean.

"Oh, Okay. I will order both. You know you can talk with me about everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I am not used to talking about this. My mother always acted like it was something wrong so I felt embarrassed. I know I shouldn't have to but..."

"Mel stop. I don't know how you feel right now but I will do anything to make you feel better. What I am about to say isn't probably the most romantic sentence in history but who cares? Melinda, I would go to the store right now and I would buy you chocolate, pads and some cheesy comedy on DVD if that's what you want." He said teasingly. She laughed. He is such a dork. But he is HER dork. He kissed him and disappeared to the bedroom.

She was changing when she heard the door slam. Did he really go to the store? She went to look for him but he left. So she waited in bed. He came back 10 minutes later.

" I hope you like Mamma Mia because that's everything they had." He said and put DVD to the player. " Here is the pizza, chocolate, and pads. You should see how the cashier looked at me. Now I can't go to that store anymore"

"Phil! Why would..." but he interrupted her.

"Because I wanted to make you happy. Now let's go watch this." He dropped his trousers and shirt on the floor and lied next to her just in boxers. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around. Listening to his heartbeat really helped her. This meant so much to her. He did all this for her. She realized how happy she was. Lying next to this man. The man she kissed at Halloween party. The man she loved. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, sunshine. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She kissed him softly but when leaned away he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper.

"You know you have school today, right?" she asked between kisses.

"I am sure they wouldn't mind if I didn't come for the first class. Especially if I told them why."

"Why would you told them?"

"I wouldn't of course. I am a gentleman, Melinda. But I told them a little about you. Well, I had to."

"Had to?" she was more confused with every sentence he said.

"Yeah, they found out I was going on the date because I was constantly checking my phone. And, naturally, they were curious. So I decided to make a bet. If they all passed the big test I promised I would tell them something about you. They did so I had to tell them. I said you were beautiful and smart. That you like tea and that we were going to see the movie. Nothing more, I promise"

"That's sweet but we have to get up anyway" She smiled and went to the kitchen. Maybe she could visit Phil in school some day and meet those kids.


	11. Visit

Melinda parked the car and stopped for a minute. She was in front of Phil's school. He was currently in the middle of the lesson so she decided to take a walk to the nearby bakery and buy something sweet for him. As she was walking through the busy street she noticed a young omen with a kid. She little girl was running around her and laughing. Things like that made one think of having children on their own and Melinda was no exception. She could imagine Phil holding a little baby and singing lullaby. She never considered having children much but that thought made her soft. Phil and she, having a kid and growing old together. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice passing a bakery two minutes ago. She didn't want to go back the same way so she took a left turn, returning to the school. On her left side was a wedding salon. It almost seemed like the universe itself was pushing her and Phil together. On her way, she passed a grocery store so she bought him at least some sandwiches. That was not her plan today but neither was thinking about having kids while going to the bakery.

Melinda didn't know where Phil's classroom was. She walked through the whole first floor and was heading to the stairs when she finally met an adult human being. The guy was a little bit taller than her, dark-haired with an elegant beard.  
"Excuse me, do you know where Coulson's classroom is?"   
"Yeah, sure. It's on the second floor. Then go left and second door on the right. But he doesn't have consultations this week." Melinda was flattered that the guy thought she was a student.  
"I am not here for consultations. Thank you." with that she turned around and went upstairs. She found his classroom easily. She had 3 more minutes to spear so she peeked through the window and looked inside. He was sitting on his desk, talking to the kids. Every single one of them was focused on what he was saying and couldn't have been easy. Phil was obviously thrilled that were really interested in Cold War stuff. Melinda knew that was his favorite era. When the ringing started all the students started to pack their thing. Melinda waited until they left and then entered the class. Phil was looking from the window so she quietly closed the door.

"Hey there, professor." Phil quickly turned around.  
" Melinda, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I brought you a sandwich. But if you don't want them I can go" she said teasingly as she was coming closer.  
"That's not what I meant. In fact, I am starving"  
When she was close enough he reached out, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. Their eyes met and they kissed. Melinda put her hands around his neck, still holding the sandwiches.   
"What was that for?" Melinda asked after their kiss broke.  
"I said I was hungry. I never said for food though..."  
"You are dork, you know that?"  
"But I am your dork"  
They were only inches apart when a group of students came in.  
"Damn Mr. Coulson. We are still in school." They all laughed. The students were clearly older than the previous ones.   
"Shut up, Jake. I think they are sweet."   
"Come on Amy. Do you even know what sex is? Did anyone ever talked with you about the bees and.."  
Jake didn't finish the sentence because Amy threw book at him.  
"She is right Jake. They are sweet. But they need to bang." The girl dressed all in black sat down and checked her phone.  
"Okay, that is enough. Be respectful!" Phil tried to be serious but obviously, they thought of him as a friend than a teacher. But he knew that. Those were the kids he made bet with.  
"That wasn't me." Amy yelled and pointed at Rosa.  
"Title of your sex tape" Jake answered quickly. They all laughed.  
Melinda included. Then the ringing started. Phil walked with her to the door but before she left he kissed her quickly on the lips.  
" Bye."   
"Bye." She turned around and was walking to the stairs. As she was leaving she could still hear the conversation.  
"Mr. Coulson I don't know how you did it but you need to teach me your game...."  
That made her smile. He really had a game. Well, now he had a game. He was always so nervous around her. But maybe that was what made her notice him. Maybe he had a game after all.

Phil last lesson ended just a few minutes ago. He went to his cabinet to take his things but then he met Stark.  
"Hey, Phil. Some girl was asking for you today. What did she want? I told her you weren't consulting today but she went anyway."  
" Oh, that was probably Melinda."   
" Wait, wait, wait, wait. THE MELINDA? The Melinda you never shut up about?"  
" I wouldn't say never but yes."   
"Dude, I thought she was a student. She is way out of your league. " Stark was clearly in total shock. Phil and Tony always teased each other.   
"Wow, thanks. I would like to stay and listen how way out of my league she is but I have to go to her and tell her that myself."   
"I doubt you will talk at all but I get that. Take care."  
" Yeah, you too." he smiled and left. He knew Melinda was gorgeous but she was more than that. She was his and he was hers. Well, not yet. He had one more stop he had to make on his way home. After a month of considering, he finally decided which one to buy. He didn't know when he is gonna do it but he wanted to be ready. He just hoped she would say yes.


	12. Wedding

Months went by and Steve's and Peggy's wedding day finally came. Phil and Melinda were both invited and looking forward to this. They were happy for them of course but it also meant a lot to them because it was their first official event as a couple. Not that they needed to let other people know that they are together.

"Come on, Phil we are gonna be late for the wedding!" Melinda yelled at him. He was getting ready in the bedroom, trying fixing his tie. He was just about to go to the door when he put his hand to the pocket and felt the little black box brushed against his fingers. The ring. He carried it since he bought it but still didn't have the courage to ask. He wanted it to be natural.  
„Yeah, natural. Maybe I shouldn't buy the ring after only four months of dating " He thought to himself. He wanted to marry her but he didn't want to rush it. He hesitated if he should hide the ring in the bedroom or take it with him but then Malinda called again and he resolved to take it. 

The ceremony was in a small church just outside of the town. Steve was clearly nervous but as soon as he saw Peggy in those magnificent wedding dress he immediately calmed down and hasn't stop smiling during the whole ceremony. 

It was about 10 p.m. Steve and Peggy had cut their cake, listened to all the toast and had their first dance. Melinda found herself surprisingly enjoying the wedding. People were dancing on the dance floor and she was just enjoying this feel when Phil came to her.   
" May I have this dance?" Phil asked and reached out his hand.  
" Of course" smiled and him and together they went to the middle of the dance floor. Slow music started playing and they started to dance slowly. They have never done this before together yet it felt natural. She leaned her head on his right shoulder as they slowly moved in the rhythm. They didn't even notice the song ended.

\--2 a.m.--  
A few guests already left and the rest was staying in the hotel right next door. Melinda was tired from all this walking around in these ridiculously high heels but she would do anything from him. She was looking for him in the crowd when she saw Phil talking to a guy at the bar. The guy obviously wasn't interested in what he was saying because he left as soon as he got his drinks. It seemed like Phil had little too much to drink and that meant he was very talkative, even more than usual. She was slowly walking towards him when he suddenly stood up and almost bumped into her.  
" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry" He was obviously drunker than she thought but he was still a gentleman.  
" I am....sorry. I am looking for.....Mel. Did you see her?"   
Did he seriously not recognize her?  
"Yes, in fact, I did. She said I should take you to your hotel room."  
"Okay. But...I have to bring something to her.... a drink! But what drink? What is her favorite drink? How can I marry her if I don't know her favorite drink ?" He was trying really hard to concentrate but his head was spinning and his legs felt weaker with every passing second.   
"You know what? I am gonna bring you drink for her and you go and find your jacket." She turned around and started walking when she realized what he said.

When she came back with the drink he was nowhere to be found. She quickly went to the hotel and asked if he had been at the reception already.  
Apparently, he proceeded to their room. She took a spare key and went to the room. When she opened the door he was already sleeping.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning, sunshine"  
"HMMM" He only grunted in response.  
It was 10 a.m. SHe already took shower and it was his turn to at least rise up.   
"My head is killing me."  
"I am not surprised. You were pretty drunk. You even came her barefooted.  
"What? I don't remember that "  
"That doesn't mean it didn't happen though"  
Phil had experience with hangovers but this was a whole new level for him. His head was pulsing, ears ringing and his mouth was dry like dessert in summer. Plus the blackout wasn't a good sign.   
" I am too old for this."  
" Okay, grandpa. You go get change and I am gonna find your things."  
He only nodded. She wanted to go look on the balcony bu Phil had other plans. She was passing him when he grabbed her waist and they both fell on the bed, Melinda of course on top. She smiled at him and lightly kissed him on lips. Phil moved from her lips to the neck and immediately took advantage of her distraction and rolled her over.  
"Phil, stop." She was giggling as he was making his way to her breasts.  
"Come on, Mel. A man has his needs"  
"Well, I suppose that's true but we need to pack. You know I have to study and if I let you continue for a second longer we both know we would be here for a long time."  
" I can make it quick" He teased her.  
" Just go, Phil"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any advice is welcome :)


End file.
